Hero of the Kingdom II
Derrick's Involvement In this reality I lived two distinctly different lives, in this particular one I was orphaned along with my sister and an eventually discovered older brother. Pirates attacked the small fishing community that took us in and I set out to rescue her, not knowing I would meet the love of my life in the form of the princess, nor that I would find my longlost brother. I most certainly didn't know that I would meet the lizardmen known as Salamanders, or that I would fight a demon with magical artifacts, alongside a wizard no less. Listed here are some of the people I've met in my quest to rescue my sister, though their descriptions will mostly be concise and limited to their occupation. * Alba: Alba is a woman living in the slums who is looking for her husband, I never did manage to find him, however. * Arsiev: Arsiev is a fisherman living near the city, he usually delivers his catch directly to the castle. * Baron: the Baron was an oppressive crime boss, who ruled Tecilas village with the iron fist of a slave driver, he used me to gain possession of the last piece Black Rose needed to complete the Scepter. After that he imprisoned me, but with help of Turquan I managed to escape and return with a unit of the royal army, ending his regime. * Brent: Brent is a hunter, who taught me how to hunt. * Buselin: Buselin is a fisherman, who taught me how to fish. His wife taught me how to catch crabs. * Captain Black Rose: Black Rose is the pirate captain that attacked the fishing community and kidnapped my sister. When he did so, however, he was under the control of a powerful demon who was looking for the Crown and Scepter of Power. Black Rose acquired the Scepter and I eventually broke the demon's hold, returning my brother to me. * Captain Damian: Damian was a shipwrecked, delusional vagabond, until I cured his heat stroke and he decided to aid me in my quest. * Captain Percy: Percy was once a noble captain, but when his ship went down he perished. When I was looking for cannons in the wreck for my own ship, he asked me to deliver a letter to his wife, so that his soul might pass on. * Cyprian: Cyprian is the only permanent human resident on the volcanic island the Salamanders call home. He is an former explorer, who was looking for the golden armor, but was unable to find it. He had, however, started to feel at home among the Salamanders and decided to stay. I earned his respect by finding the armor he was looking for. * Earl: Earl is a noble from the city he loved Felisia dearly, at least in her guise as noble. When he found out she only a servant, he assumed she was after his money, it was only due to my intervention that he realised he truely loved her. * Fabien: Fabien is a fisherman from the fishing community, I would later meet him again near Tecilas village, where he would eventually be slain by a giant spider. * Felisia: Felisia is a maid from the city, she disguised herself as a noble to get close to Earl, her true love. When he found out however his initial rage almost thwarted both their happiness. * Gaude: Gaude is from Telicas village and he intended to become a pirate. His brother asked me to find him and I did, full of sorrow and regret on the Black Isle. I convinced him to return home and make an honorable living. * Haquin: Haquin is a searcher, who taught me that lost cargo can be a veritable treasure trove. * Hobson: Hobson is the former captain that took Black Rose under his wing. After Black Rose took over, he lived in solitude on Lonely Island. After the demon's grip was broken and Black Rose and my sister settled down in the fishing community, Black Rose gifted his ship to Hobson, who turned it into a merchant vessel. * Hope: Hope is a smuggler in the city, she asked me to clear the sewers of zombies, so that she and the other smugglers could use them again. She also taught me how to pick locks. * Humbert: I encountered Humbert while exploring to the east of the city, he is a hunter and he was looking for his son. The boy had fallen down a hole and it took me some time to get him out of it. * Jasmine: Jasmine is a medicaster, who would trade me healing potions for specific herbs and berries. * Mark: Mark is a smuggler, who I helped reunite with his brother, who was injured down in the sewers. * Norbert: Norbert is a hunter living near the logging camp. * Quinn: Quinn is a former slave, who helped me enter the pirate's camp on Black Isle through a back entrance. * Reginald: Reginald is a fisherman from Tecilas village, he loves golden starfish and in return for my collecting them, he taught me how to dive for pearls. * Rose: Rose is a farm wife who lives close to the fishing community. * Sevrin: Sevrin is a fisherman in the fishing community that took me and my sister in, he also serves as the resident merchant's assistant. * Thomas: Thomas is a peasant who grows hay. * Turquan: Turquan is an agent of the king, who asked me to not only look for my sister, but for his daughter as well. Little did I, or he, know that she would turn out to be the love of my life. Turquan served as navigator aboard my ship.